C'est plus fort que moi!
by AdErIn
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Yaoi, one shot.Quand l'amour est plus fort que tout...


Auteur: Aderin

Tom posa sa guitare, le groupe venait de terminer une longue répétition, tout le monde était en nage mais heureux de leurs progrès fait pour l'enregistrement de leur second album après le succès du premier ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin

Gustav s'affala sur l'un des deux canapés présent dans le studio, il soupira de contentement

-On a bien avancé, je suis crevé! Announce t'il

-Moi pareil, ajouta Georg

Le bassiste posa à son tour sa basse, prit une serviettes qui trônaient sur la table et s'épongea le visage

-Vous avez prévu quoi pour ce soir? demanda Tom

6rien, répondirent les trois autres membres en coeur

-Bin alors, vous pouvez venir à la maison? Hein bill? En plus mam' est parti en voyage avec Brian?

-Ouai, pourquoi pas C'est une bonne idée

Il se mirent d'accord sur l'heure d'arrivé et après quelques embrassades il partirent chacun de leurs cotés

h, Tom venait de terminé la préparation des pop corn, du film d'horreur ( même si son frère ne supportait pas sa...) et bien sur des bouteilles d'alcools.

LA sonnette retenti, Tom se précipita à la porte jurant contre Bill qui ne bougé pas un petit doigt pour l'aidé.

Il ouvrit la porte et se poussa pour laissé entré ses deux amis.

-Vous ete venu en même temps? demanda Bill qui avait enfin décidé de sortir de sa chambre parfaitement coiffé, habillé...comme dab' pensa son frère qui le dévisagea.

-Non, on est arrivé en même temps par pur hasard.

-Ok, Tom, t'a prévu quoi alors?

Un sourire sadique fit frissonné son frère.

-Film d'horreur avec alcool à volonté...Bon, allez les gars installé vous!

Bill se retins de l'enguellé, il préféra l'ignoré, il s'assis sur le sofa croisant les bras avec un air boudeur sur le visage.

-Je m'en fou de toute façon...j'ai pas peur! Souflas t'il.

Un bras s'entoura autour des ses épaules ce qui le fit sursauté.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Gustav, je suis là si tu as peur.

Bill marmonna quelques choses que le batteur ne su distingué.

gorg s'installa lui sur le canapé à coté de Gustav buvant déjà un longue gorgée de bière qu'il avait prise dans le frigo.

-Et nous alors? pesta le chanteur de mauvaise humeur.

-Ne t'inquite pas j'en ai pour toi aussi mon Billounet, rigola son frère donnant une cannette à Bill et à Gustav, il posa le reste du pack sur la table ainsi que le saladier remplit de pop corn.

-Ne m'appel pas comme sa!

-comme sa quoi?

-Comme sa! tu sais très bien que je supporte pas se surnom.

-eu non...

-Rahhh tu m'énerve.

Bill ouvrit sa canette rageusement sous les rires des trois autres, il leurrent lança un regard mauvais, pendant se temps tom installa le DVD dans le lecteur, prit la télécommande à coté de la télé et s'installa aux cotés de Georg.

Le salon fut plongé dans le noir et après, à peine, un quart d'heure plus tard, Ill avait déjà peur.

il était complètement enfoncé dans le sofa tenant ou plutôt serrant fortement la main de Gustav.

Georg avait monté le son au maximum, pour être plus dans le truc, avait t'il déclaré.

Tom avait déjà englouti le contenu de cinq cannettes de bières et se bidonné devant les pauvres femme qui se faisant sucé le sang par de méchant vampire.

Gustav, lui, était fasciné par le film au point d'oublié la main de Bill qui enserré la sienne fortement.

Bille s'entait qu'il n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps, la vue du sang l'horrifié, il était à bout...

Il lâcha la main de Gustav, prit trois canettes, se leva et se planta devant son frère qui avait toujours un sourire au lèvres en finissant sa sixième canettes.

-Tom tu fait chié avec tes plans pourrit! Après avoir crié cette phrase il courut au second étage pour s'enfermé dans sa chambre avec ses trois canettes de bière

-Tom, annonça alors avec un ton de reproche Gustav.

-Hum?

-Va le voir! gronda Georg.

tom soupira, il verra pas ce beau mec se faire tué par le méchant vampire.

il se leva, posa sa canette et se dirigea d'un pas mal tenu vers la chambre du brin.

Il arriva devant la porte et frappa...rien..Il soupira à nouveau.

-Bill...il tourna la poigné, la porte s'ouvrit sur une chambre pongé dans le noir.

-B...Bill? murmura le guitariste.

il alluma la lumière et vit son frère recroquevillé dans son lit pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Tom fut gêné, Bill l'ignorait, il entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte sans bruit et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Bill...tenta le blond à nouveau.

il posa une main douce sur l'épaule de son frère qui releva la tête vers lui, un regard effrayé, les yeux rouge et débordant de larmes.

-Part, murmura t'il douloureusement.

-S'il te plait...Bill, ce n'été qu'un film après tout...

-Non, hurla t'il se redressant de son lit et se postant devant son frère. Tu m'énerve! tu pense qu'a toi! Tu te contre fou de moi, de mes envies, de mes peurs! c'est si difficile de pensé quelques temps à moi? Tu me déteste à ce point? c'est sa! tu me déteste! Tu aurais préféré etre seul ici?! Tu aurrais..

la main de Tom gifla son jumeau.

-ne dit plus jamais quelques choses de semblable, cracha Tom

il se dirigea vers la porte mais deux bras, autour de sa taille, le retins.6om, s'il te plait...ne...ne soit pas fâché contre moi.

Tom stoppa tout mouvement, il baissa la tête pour voir ces deux mains fine mais puissante entouré sa taille.

-Tom tu es mon frère, je t'aime!

- je le c'est, murmura t'il, ton frère, tu m'aime comme un frère...

un grand silence s'installa suite à cette phrase.

Que voulez dire tom par là? Les paroles de Gustav reviennent alors dans la tte du brin.

flash Back.

Gustav et Bill était posé sur l'un des canapés de leurs salle de répétition, ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais un sujet important arriva dans leurs conversations.

6om est assez distant avec moi, s'exclama le jeune chanteur.

-Ah bon? tu trouve?

-Oui, enfin...je veut dire du fait qu'il à l'air bouleversé par quelques choses d'important mais quand je veut lui en parlé il se renferme sur lui même et il me dit que tout va bien.

-ah...sa...

-Quoi sa, Il releva la tête avec une expression étonné collé sur son visage. tu c'est quelques choses?

-je crois que ton frère et amoureux...

-Amoureux? cria bill sous l'effet de surprise.

-cri pas comme sa Bill! Oui, amoureux, je l'ai remarque depuis quelques temps maintenant, les regard qu'il lui lance, son envi de faire son bonheur...

-Mais c'est qui?

-Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt...

Bill sauta sur son ami.

-Tu m'écrasse petit chanteur de mes deux!

-Tu me dit qui c'est oui ou merde!

Gustav bloqua son ami contre le canapé.

-Il faut lui laissé le temps, alors garde cette conversation secrète, Ok? Et ne le pousse pas a savoir des choses, c'est une période plutôt difficile pour lui...

La porte s'ouvrit sur Tom et Georg.

Gustav tu lui fait quoi là? gronda tom se dirigeant vers le canapé pour sortir Bill.

Fin flash back.

Une expression de terreur s'affiche sur le visage du brin. Lui? Non! Impossible ?!

Ces bras s'enlevaient de la taille de son jumeau et il recula de quelques pas.

-Tom, murmura t'il.

Le guitariste se retourna vers son frère pour lui faire fac.

Il le sait, Bille le sait, il n'avait donc plus rien à perdre.

Il se rapprocha de son frère, arrivé à quelques centimètre de lui, une rougeur s'empara de ses joues.

-Bill,je...je...

Il n'arrivait pas a sortir ces trois mots, il préféra l'acte.

Son visage se rapprocha de celui de son jumeau, Bill n'esquisse aucun gestes, aucunes paroles, il était tout simplement statique . Tom fixait les lèvres rosées de Bill, les siennes ce posaient sur elles avec douceurs et avec une certaine crainte. Ces yeux se fermèrent, il voulait profité de ce moment magique qu'il était le premier et surment le dernier.

Mais Bill ne fit rien pour repoussé son frère. Tom entrouvris ces lèvres pour passé sa langue sur les lèvres tant convoitisé, comme une demande muettes mais rien ne se passa. Tom relâcha les lèvres de son frère pour le fixé.

CE fut avec une peine extrême qu'il vit son visage rougir de gène, de honte, les yeux s'agrandirent sous la stupéfaction et des larmes prêtent à roulé sur ces joues.

-Je suis désolé.

Le regard de Bill se posa quelques secondes sur le visage de son jumeau puis il sorti de sa chambre en courant, il voulu descendre les escalier mais ses pieds s'enmélèrent et Bill tomba dans le grand escalier. un hurlement de terreur retenti, sa tête se cogna fortement contre une marche et tout s'effondra.

Tom couru les plus vite possible vers le corps de son frère a terre. Bill baigné dans une marre de sang, son était fendu, il vivait encore mais c'était la fin. Le chanteur prit la main de son frère tremblante et remplit de sang il essaya de la serré mais la force lui manqué.

Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, la fin arrivait à grand pas...

-Je t'aime.

Alors, ce dernier je t'aime à été dit pas qui?

12/12/06


End file.
